This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. While intramyocellular fat levels are comparable between subjects with type 2 diabetes in endurance athletes, there is a marked disassociation with insulin resistance. In untrained subjects, particularly subjects with type 2 diabetes, there is a positive correlation of intramyocellular fat with insulin resistance. In endurance athletes, there is an inverse correlation of intramyocellular fat with insulin resistance. We hypothesize that the observed paradox of intramyocellular fat with insulin resistance can be explained by differences in the physical properties of the intramyocellular fat. We propose to measure these differences in physical properties by magnetic resonance spectroscopy